1. Field of the Invention
The invention achieves the safe use of mercury for electrical current conduction between stationary and rotating parts of an input-output structure or device prior to and during shipping of the structure, during operation, and for disassembly and repair of the structure by preventing environmental contamination of all stages.
2. Prior Literature
No literature is known which discloses the safe use of mercury slip rings but rather industry has avoided its use, because of environmental pollution, and substituted therefor coaxial air coupled cores and the like for electrical energy transfer with rotating machinery.